Under Siege
by Wisteria-Blossoms
Summary: AU Bran returns home with Nimiar and Danric doesn't come to Tlanth. When Tlanth falls under the control of the Marquise of Merindar Meliara escapes and is forced to seek the help of the only person she has left Shevraeth, changing their relationship. Mel/Danric


**I am planning on finishing the other story. I promise I'm working on it. This one will be short but hopefully you is my first time writing a story with this two side narrative so let me know what you think and thank you for RR.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Meliara internally thanked Yora Necessaran for forcing her to buy new clothes and take a bath before entering the grounds of Anthanarel. The last thing she wanted to do was draw attention to her arrival and surely had she presented herself worn and mud splattered from head to everyone would have known something awful had happened. This way was better. This way was safer.

She breathed deeply trying to calm her nerves. She needed to portray serenity, cheerfulness. _Just taking some time for myself. Nothing is wrong._ She played the words in her mind as if to fool herself into believing them but the tight knots in her throat and stomach was a constant reminder that it was lie. She felt herself breaking down so she started again._ Shev- Vidanric, Vidanric I have call him Vidanric. Vidanric. Vidanric. Best friend. Like a brother. Ha! Like a brother. _She could never see him like a brother. She blushed at that thought but didn't know why. _Alright not like a brother but a friend. Close friend. I'll see him and I'll say Vidanric! How are you? And then… and then. Burn it._ Curtsy, if she didn't do it she'd seem rude and all the show would be for nothing. She should have listened when Nimiar had tried to teach her but she'd honestly never thought she'd need to use this information. _Well like a brother._ When Bran had arrived home she ran to him and gave him a hug. _If that's what I have to do._ She racked her brain trying to recall that valuable piece of information.

She mentally kicked herself for immediately turning deaf when anyone mentioned Shevraeth- _Vidanric_. All she could remember was manners in group situations because it was the easiest and that was useless now. What were the odds that he'd find her before Necessaran could find him. Slim and the odds of him being in a group; impossible. Impossible, impossible but it was happening she heard his voice and a lady's response, then a laugh, a group laugh. Life! She hadn't seen this man since the war ended where she'd left without a single word of farewell and now she had to pretend like they were friends, _best friends. Vidanric. Time off. Happy. _The words melted into soup. Her last thought was Yora's words of advice, "These people's lives are a walking lie to sell this load to them you have to give'm a hell of show. Fortunately for you the Commander will know what you're up to before you even say a word."

Here went everything.

The Marquis heart stopped. He'd sensed her before he'd seen her and still he couldn't believe she was here in Anthanarel. His heart flipped at the sight of her delicate form dressed in a white shirt, riding vest and fitted black trousers. He'd been delighted when he'd seen her in a dress at his home but he found he preferred her in this any day. Her small frame leaned against a wooden fence by the stables, eyes staring blankly at her shiny black boots, lips pursed in concentration. Even as these thoughts ran through his head he did not fool himself in to thinking this was a social call. He knew something was wrong. He braced himself for whatever came next.

Tamara asked him a question and he replied alerting Meliara of his arrival. She heard him. He could tell by the way she tensed but instead of her customary quick reaction she paused before slowly looking up. He'd forgotten how pretty she was. She smiled. She was smiling at him. The jolt that ran through him caught him by surprised. She may not have felt as happy as she was feigning to be but there was relief her blue eyes.

"Vidanric," she called and started walking towards him. Another jolt. "Who's that?" he heard Geral say behind him but he was already moving towards her. He followed her cues. The irony in the situation was truly amusing.

"Meliara," he replied with grin. He knew what she was about to do but didn't believe it until he felt his arms wrapped around her and hers around him. She shuddered against him letting out a soft sigh of relief.

His embrace was soft and firm. Hugging Shevraeth was like hugging a wall of steel; firm, and stable. She didn't want to let go. She needed reassurance that it was not mistake to come here and ask for his help. She needed to believe that casting out her pride and trusting him was the right choice. That he would make everything right. When had she grown to trust him so much she wondered?

"I'm so happy to see you," she said looking up at him and pulling away. She'd meant it to sound jolly but instead it came out coarse and thick giving her greeting a more intimate feel. It was then she realized that she wasn't lying. Without her home, Shevraeth was her only connection to anyone and he was the only help she had left. That thought nearly broke her.

"It's been too long," he agreed. "How's everything at home?"

"Great," She smiled but her eyes gave her away. She dropped her hands when she realized she was still holding on to his forearms even though she'd moved away. Her face reddened and even more when she saw the amusement in the Marquis' eyes.

"How is your brother and Nimiar?" he asked ready to read her response.

"Last I saw them wonderful but I've been roaming for a few days. Taking advantage that he's home. Since I was nearby I thought I'd drop in and say hello."

"I'm glad you did. Come let me introduce you to some friends," he said causing Meliara to pale. "It'll be quick," he whispered taking her arm and leading her to the riding party he'd abandoned.

He kept the introduction short as he'd promised and she bobbed a curtsy as best she could. She noted Lady Tamara's look of indifference as well as the quick question in the Dukes eyes as Shevraeth bid them farewell. "I didn't mean to interrupt," she said as he began leading her in to the castle.

"We were just finishing up," he assured her and she nodded in response. She waited until she was sure no one was within hearing range to ask in whisper, "Do you think they believed it?"

"You mean you're not happy to see me?" he asked as he opened a room that turned out to be his private quarters.

"I…" she reddened stepping into the richly decorated sitting room.

"You should be on the stage," he complimented making her blush even more and then at the sudden realization of privacy her face crumbled forgetting her embarrassment completely.

"What's happened?" He asked directly.

"The Marquise… Tlanth…, Life! Where do I start?" she said her voice cracking as she gave in to the tears she'd been holding back for two days. Two days it'd taken to get here and who knows what was happening at home.

"Start at the beginning," He instructed, "but you'll need to stop crying so I can understand you."

"Alright…" She choked but couldn't contain the sobs. "Alright… (gulp) I'm tryin… Life!"

"Meliara you're worrying me. Please speak," he admitted, no longer able to stand her tears. He pulled her to him, her early reaction setting precedence.

She pressed the side of her wet face to his tunic and took a deep breath. "The Marquise," she started shakily. "She wrote me earlier this year… said I hadn't kept my vows to papa. She insinuated she had a plan to take the throne and that I was a key part of her ppplan. But I wrote her back and tttold her that I couldn't join her bbbecause I didn't feel I had reason to doubt your abbbility to rule. I thought that was the end of it. Then two, two days ago" she gasped unable to continue. He unwrapped his arms from around her, walked over to a small chest, poured her a glass of water and brought it to her sliding an arm around her shoulders. When she was finally breathing normally he encouraged her to continue.

"Two days, ago I was riding home because I had spent the night out in the mountains but as I rode down I started to smell left over smoke. I heard fighting. I had this bad feeling so I rode to a highpoint where I could see the castle. That's when I realized what had happened," she said numbly. "Kinthus. They'd burned kinthus and take control of the village and the castle. Mercenaries everywhere. So I came here. I know it was her. I know it was."

"I believe you," he reassured her. "You did the right thing by coming here."

"Shrevaraeth, this is my fault," she began to ramble. "You should have let you know about her letter. If I had this wouldn't be happening. Bran and my friends would not be trapped and …"

"Stop, you can't do that," He interrupted cupping her face and lifted her gaze to his. "You can't call me Vidanric and think you can go back to calling me Shevraeth. Especially since half of court is probably gossiping about the nature of our relationship," he continued making her curse.

"I was only trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong so she wouldn't suspect," she groaned profusely scarlet in the face. He smiled and she realized he'd said it to distract her but she figured it was true.

"If we're going to do this it's going to be as friends. Understood?" he asked looking at her puffy red face. She nodded wide eyed. Life, she could be adorable when she wasn't trying to kill him but then again she was cute then too. If she only knew how badly he wanted to kiss her right then. Would he ever get used to her turning his world upside down?

"We'll fix this," He promised.

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
